The White Forest Inn
The White Forest Inn is an abandoned inn found in the Outlands. During Half-Life 2: Episode Two, Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance pass through the area on their way to White Forest. Overview The inn is located in a small hamlet that includes several houses, storage buildings, and a gas station. In the years following the invasion, all of the buildings of the area, including the inn, were presumably looted and almost all items and possessions in each building were taken. When Gordon and Alyx visited the area, the buildings of the inn were almost completely devoid of furniture of any kind. Due to the abundance of supply crates stored in and around the inn, and the discovery of a few dead bodies in the area, it appears that Resistance members used the area as an outpost at some point in the past, but either abandoned it for unknown reasons, or have been ambushed and killed by the Combine. Appearances ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' In Episode Two's fifth chapter, Under the Radar, Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance find the tunnel on the main road sealed off by a Combine roadblock and are forced to take a detour through the village, straight into an ambush set by the Combine. They take cover in the inn, where they are besieged by several squads of Overwatch Soldiers, supported by Hunters and Elite soldiers. They eventually fight their attackers off, disable the forcefield blocking the exit from the village and escape. The firefight leaves the inn in even worse shape. When driving up to the inn from the road, the G-Man can briefly be seen walking inside the inn. However, he is not found inside or anywhere near the inn once the player reaches it. Behind the scenes *According to the script file "level_voices_episode_02.txt" found in the Source Particle Benchmark files, the White Forest Inn was apparently originally named "Olde Inne". Trivia * The White Forest Inn has an ''Orange Box'' Achievement, "Quiet Mountain Getaway", requiring to survive the ambush. * The gas pump can also be found at the Petroleum Station in Half-Life 2, although it cannot be destroyed this time. The preview image for the gas pump model also reveals it originally had the temporary name "Cetaxo", an anagram of the real-world gas brand name "Texaco". Furthermore, the text displaying the cost and volume is in Swedish. * During the ambush, if a Elite Soldier is killed, he will drop a Battery instead of Energy Ball. This is most likely a balancing reason, as they are very efficient against Hunters. Gallery File:Ep2 outland 100050.jpg|Nearby sign along the road. File:Whiteforestinn sign.png|Texture file of the previous sign. It uses the same white frame and dints as the Ravenholm sign. Dimensions are also identical. File:Ep2 outland 10 inn2.jpg|Closer look at the exterior of the inn. File:White Forest Inn interior.jpg|The main room inside. File:Ep2 outland 10 inn3.jpg|Another view of the ground floor. File:Ep2 outland 10 inn1.jpg|The first floor. File:Ep2 outland 10 inn4.jpg|The cellar. File:Ep2 outland 10 inn5.jpg|Nearby buildings built on the cliffside. File:Gas pump.jpg|Gas pump model. File:Ep2 beat whiteforestinn.png|''Orange Box'' Achievement icon. File:Gas pump Cetaxo.jpg|Gas pump model preview image with "Cetaxo" instead of "Terin". List of appearances *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' pl:Zajazd White Forest Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Resistance locations Category:The Outlands locations Category:Locations